


Crazy

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Alya smirked at Marinette. "You know, Adrien really likes you."She rolled her eyes. "Yeah I doubt that. And he's your boyfriend's best friend, that would be weird.""I'm serious. You two would be great together.""I don't know.... there's just something about him, that I've felt ever since I first met him. Something that drives me crazy.""You like him?""What?" Marinette laughed. "No, of course not. He's a huge jerk.""He's really nice.""Sure, he acts that way."





	Crazy

Alya pulled Marinette aside before class. "Are you ready to go to the movies tonight?"

"Yeah, of course girl. I love spending time with you"

"You know, it's the whole squad: you, me, Nino, and Adrien, right?"

"Ugh..." Marinette frowned. "Does he have to come?"

Alya smirked at Marinette. "You know, Adrien really likes you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I doubt that. And he's your boyfriend's best friend, that would be weird."

"I'm serious. You two would be great together."

"I don't know.... there's just something about him, that I've felt ever since I first met him. Something that drives me crazy."

"You like him?"

"No. I don't like him."

"But, he's cute and nice. And we could go on all sorts of double dates together. You two would be really cute together."

"What?" Marinette laughed. "No, of course not. He's a huge jerk."

"He's really nice."

"Sure, he acts that way." Marinette shook her head. "But I've seen the real Adrien, and it's not someone that I could be with-" she stopped speaking as she saw Adrien walk by. 

"Hey Ladies," he smiled, that show-stoppingly bright model smile, and Marinette found it a little hard to breathe. "I'm so excited to go to the movies, I never had any free time."

"Yeah, we're excited too!" Alya said.

"Yep." Marinette nodded.

"Awesome!" He took a breath. "Also, I just want to say thank you."

"What?"

"Marinette," he began.

"I swear I didn't do anything. I have no idea who drew moustaches on your billboards. Certainly not me, I'm too short!" Her face turned red.

"Girl, what?" Alya stared. Something in her eyes told Marinette that they would have a discussion later.

"What? No. That's not what I was going to ask at all. Wait how did you know about that? What?"

"It wasn't me!" She lied, somewhat, because it had been Ladybug.

"I didn't think it was." He chuckled. "Also, to be honest, I thought it was funny. I'm tired of being a model, I just want to be a regular kid. It was refreshing."

"Great. Well now that we cleared that all up." 

"Yeah it's very clear."

"Great. I should probably get to class now."

"Wait," Adrien grabbed her arm, "I want to thank you."

"Me?" She felt confused. "For what?"

"For everything."

"I'm not following?"

"Well, I know we had a bad first impression, but I want to thank you for being my friend."

"You do?" Marinette blinked. She hadn't been especially friendly with Adrien. At least, not any more than she was with the rest of her classmates.

"Yeah. And I want to say, it's great to have a friend who just treats me like a real person. You, Nino and Alya are the greatest people I've ever met, and I love you all so much."

"You're welcome I guess." Marinette didn't know how to respond. Why was she at the top of the list? She barely talked to him. 

"And I think I like you as more than a friend."

Marinette froze. "Oh, Adrien...."

"And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know. A good friend told me yesterday that its better to tell the truth and be awkward than to lie to maintain a relationship."

"Really?" Marinette had said something very similar to that last night. But she said it to Chat Noir, as Ladybug. It was probably a weird coincidence.

"And you don't have to say anything, but-"

"Ill think about it." She cut him off. "Adrien, you're really sweet, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship." The only relationship she was ready for was one with her Chaton.

"Great, awesome, thanks." He quickly left and went to class.

Marinette turned back to Alya. "Ughhh, what have I done?"

"You didn't say no?"

"No? Of course not. How could I say no to him? He's so cute, I can't let him be sad."

"So say yes?"

"No. I don't want to-"

"-be in a relationship?"

"-with him."

"Why not?"

"Reasons."

"It's not like there's another guy, is there?"

"Well..." Marinette paused. She couldn't tell Alya about Chat. She would sound crazy. "No. There isn't."

"So why not give him a chance?"

"Because, he's a jerk. He put gum on my seat."

"Yeah, in like middle school. People change Mari."

"I don't like him like that."

"You said he was cute, and that you 'couldnt say no.' So why not say yes?"

"Well, I mean-" The warning bell for class rung, interrupting Marinette's train of thought.

"You should give him a chance. He really likes you."

"He likes croissants. I'm just a path to free bakery food."

"Maybe that's why you and Nino are friends, but Adrien really is more genuine than that. He just wants to be your friend."

"It definitely sounded like more than that."

"We need to get to class." Alya frowned, "just, think about it."

"Fine. Ill think." Marinette blinked. "No. You know how I feel."

She turned around to go into class, and bumped immediately into Adrien Agreste.

"Shit." She bit her cheek. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I heard enough." He shook his head. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get some coffee after school, but I already no your answer. I'm a jerk and you only hang out with me because our friends are friends."

"No, wait. Adrien, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that-"

"Really?" He snapped. "Then how did you mean it?"

"I just don't know if I want to date you."

"Yeah, I get that. That's fine."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Why would you pretend to be my friend, if you hate me?"

"I don't hate you... and it wasn't all pretend."

"That's not how it sounded Marinette."

"Listen, I know it sounded bad-"

"Because it was bad. I thought I had another real, genuine friend and she actually hates me."

"I don't hate anyone, but you're being a jerk right now, and I have to get to class."

"Fine. Leave me." He glared. "Ill just go get akumatized."

She laughed. "Go ahead sunshine."

"What?"

"Do it. I dare you. Ill be the first one to lunch your stupid, akumatized face."

"Why do you hate me?" He glared. "I've been trying so hard to be a good friend. I don't know how, and I'm awkward, but I've been trying."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't hate you. Far from it, actually."

"Then what is your problem."

"This is." She kissed him. "Youre literally perfect. I could never... Why are you so beautiful?" 

"Oh, I see, you're jealous of me?"

"No.. maybe."

"That's funny, cause I was jealous of you. I wish I wasn't a model. I wish I didn't have a spotlight on me at all times. I wish I lived in a bakery."

"Geez. Adrien I'm sorry."

"You should be. I'm sorry too."

"No, I crossed a line."

"So did I. We are probably better as just friends and clearly we need to talk some things out." 

Alya, who hadn't said anything until now, kinda waved. "I'm going to class. Hopefully you two can sort out all of this, cause its kinda a hot mess."

"Look, Adrien, you're really sweet. But I don't think I can do this."

"Yeah I got that, Mari. Loud and clear." He took a breath. "Just give me some space, okay?"

"Okay. But really, if you need anything, I'm here."

"I'm good. Go to class."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... but if anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom, listening to Taylor Swift and not crying."

"Bathroom, T-Swift, bawling your eyes out." She teased, "I got it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." As she walked to class, she turned around once, wanting to say more, but he had already left. She took a breath and headed in, to sit next to Alya.

Alya frowned. "How's sunshine doing?"

"Honestly? A little Rocky, but better."

"You sure? Should I send Nino in to talk?"

"No, he wants some space. He said he's going to go listen to Taylor Swift and cry."

"I'm sending Nino-"

"No it's fine. Crisis averted. He wants space."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah. Akuma attack avoided."

"Really?"

"Positive." The Akuma alarm bells installed around Paris started ringing frantically. "Shit."

"So what's that?" Alya smirked.

"I have to go!" Marinette stood up, out of her seat.

"Its not safe out there, ill go with you," Alya jumped up.

"No, I can't put you guys in danger. I have to hide somewhere else."

"Stay safe."

"I will." Marinette ran into the nearest closet and transformed into Ladybug. She ran out, to try and find Adrien. When she walked by the boy's bathroom, she ran into Chat Noir. "Kitty?"

"Hey, LB. What's the sitch?" 

"Are you okay?" His eyes were red and watery, like he'd just been crying. His hands were shaking, and he was walking really slowly. 

"I'm fine, really." He waved her away. "Just got my heart broken, then put back together then almost broken again? I'm very confused."

"Chat, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Well. Dont let it distract you... did you happen to see Adrien Agreste in that bathroom."

"I am-" he froze. "No. Not at all. Was he supposed to be in there?"

"Yeah... shit. This is gonna be a hard fight."

"It is?"

"You're gonna relate to this one, kitty."

"I am?"

"Adrien Agreste is akumatized."

"He is?" Chat looked around. "Are you sure? Is this a prank?"

"Positive. He just got his heart broken, and he's looking for me."

"You? What did you do?"

"Well not me, but other me may have accidentally broke his heart?"

"You, what?"

"Not important. I'm not ready for a relationship."

"That's not what you told me." He smirked. 

"Shut up. It's different with you."

"How am I different from Adrien Agreste?" 

"Uhh. So many ways." She started counting on her finger. "You're my partner, whom I trust with my life, he's a friend who, I would jump into danger for, but I'd protect myself better than he could."

"In sure that's not true-"

"Two, you've seen me at my best and my worst. Although, he saw me that one time I got the flu and insisted on going to school for a physics test, so he's really seen me at my worst."

"I feel like Agreste and I are on equal playing ground."

"You're hot, he's cute."

"So you do like him?"

"I don't know, maybe?"

"So why did you say no?"

"Because, I love you, you stupid cat. Even if I like Adrien, a part of my heart belongs to you. It wouldn't be fair to him."

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we have an Akuma to fight."

"Yeah, let's go fight your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." She blushed.

"Not yet." He whispered to himself.

...

After the battle, Ladybug was exhausted. She had a minute until she detransformed, and she threw herself into the nearest hiding spot, a maintenance closet. 

Unfortunately, about three seconds later, Chat Noir jumped into the same closet, slamming the door, accidentally locking it.

"You idiot." Ladybug groaned. She wiggled the door knob. "There's no way out of this."

"It opens from the outside." He offered unhelpfully.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't close it all the way. And with you in here, its a really tight space. And its dark. I don't like the dark."

"Its okay, I can hold you."

"What about the girl who broke your heart?"

"I think she was right. Ladybug and Chat Noir belong together."

"You went to her as Chat?"

"No, but-" he laughed. "You know, I did tell you that it wasn't Adrien."

"Yeah, you we're right. Sunshine is just too positive to perfect to get akumatized. Its infuriating."

"Yeah, but he's cute, remember?"

"Shut up." Her miraculous started beeping rapidly. "Just promise me that you won't look?"

"As long as you don't look at me." his ring started beeping too. They closed their eyes and became civilians together. 

They could both see the flash, but neither one opened their eyes until it was dark again.

She giggled. "Has anyone ever told you that you have really soft hands?"

"No. Has anyone told you that you're short?"

"That was just mean." She giggled.

"I'm just teasing you."

"I know, and I love you, but don't make fun of me for being short when you're a literal beanpole."

"Okay, but you love me."

"Yeah, I do-"

There was knocking on the outside of the closet.

"Marinette?"

"Shit." Marinette froze. "Yeah, I'm stuck in here, but its kinda awkward."

"The Akuma is gone, you can come out."

"Alya, the door locked when he hid in here."

"Who?" Alya chuckled. "Marinette. You said you were going to hide, you didn't tell me you snuck out to make out with some-"

"Someone." Marinette turned to Chat and whispered. "I need you to look away from the door when it opens. Don't let me see your face."

"Should I give you two some more alone time, or?"

"No, you know I'm claustrophobic, can we get this over with."

"Sure." Alya opened the door and the light was blinding.

Marinette stumbled out, and blinked a few times. "Lets go."

"I can't even talk to your man?"

"No, let's go." She insisted.

"It's fine, ill ask him later."

Marinette froze. "You know him?"

"You don't?"

"No.. of course I-"

"You were making out with Adrien and you didn't know it?" 

Marinette whirled around and glared at Chat Noir. But it wasn't Chat Noir, it was Adrien Agreste, looking very bashful, with a red face. 

"Surprise?"

She took a breath. "Of course I knew Alya. I was just hoping you didn't"

"So this is where you always sneak off to?"

"Yeah." Marinette lied.

"I always thought you were just really scared."

"Nope."

"So if you're dating, why did you pretend to hate him?"

"Uhh." Marinette froze.

"That was my idea, actually." Adrien spoke up. "I don't want my father to know. He wouldn't approve. We had to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Wow. I'm a great matchmaker. I didnt even know you two were together and I thought you had great chemistry."

"Yep." Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand. "We're together. That's totAlly why I disappear during Akuma attacks."

"This is so cute. Girl, why didn't you tell me."

"It was a secret relationship for a reason." Marinette's smile was strained. "We will get to class in a minute, just give us some space to talk this out."

"Yeah, I know I'm very frazzled that out secret has been discovered." Adrien nodded.

"Kay, see you guys later." Alya walked away.

Adrien turned to Marinette. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know? I panicked? What was I supposed to do, tell her that I was Ladybug?"

"No, but now we have to act like we like each other."

"Oh... ew I didn't think this out."

"Clearly not. LB, you're like a sister to me."

"And Adrien, sunshine, you're cute, but you arent my type."

"And Chat is?"

"Well..." she paused. "We can talk about this later."

"So I just have to pretend like you didn't break my heart this morning?"

"Yeah like you didnt break mine last night."

"Touche."

"So, its a good alibi."

"I mean, my excuses for akuma attacks were getting weak."

"I can cover for you now."

"And I can do the same for you."

"And, I can get you free croissants."

"Fine. I'm in." Adrien held out a hand. "Fake relationship."

She shook it. "Fake relationship."

"No feelings allowed. We can't complicate this."

"Agreed."

"Well, see you in class, Babe." He said stiffly.

"We can walk together, sunshine."

"This is already awkward."

"Agreed."

"Should we end this?"

"Youre going to think I'm crazy..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No. I really think this will be a good alibi."

"Youre right, that was crazy."

"Really?"

"But I agree, you're my crazy."

"Your fake crazy."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Fake dating, real partners."

"Always, Chaton."

"Always crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This was weird and didn't go as planned. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
